


A Union of Light

by Allyrion



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyrion/pseuds/Allyrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezreal and Lux's morning walk together slowly escalates into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Union of Light

A new dawn was rising on Summoner's Rift. The sunlight filtered through the dense trees from the east, lighting the battleground in a golden glow. As more moments crept by, the sun rose even further to bask the world further in light on a cloudless day.

Perhaps it was a sign. Of something beautiful to come.

At the southern spawning pool, two heroes had emerged from the base, moving in the early morning light in ease and without haste. Today, there was no rushed battle; instead, they had decided to take a break from their endless conflicts to simply enjoy themselves.

Ezreal led the pair out into the morning light. A famed explorer of Valoran, the blonde-haired man retained a youthful appearance. His body was slightly more aged from continuous efforts of war and exploration, but his unblemished young face and large blue eyes lent him a considerable charm. On his left arm, Ezreal wielded his powerful oversized golden gauntlet, adorned with a large blue gem. His greatest find and source of his power, Ezreal's amulet had become a part of him and allowed him to keep pace with some of the most powerful creatures on the Field of Justice.

Slightly behind him, walking forward with her long golden hair tumbling artfully down her chest, was Luxanna Crownguard, better known as Lux. The beautiful young blonde woman walked with a playfulness, an energetic step as she seemed to bounce from step to step with a boundless energy. Ezreal had always known Lux as...vital, alive, totally at ease with herself and her considerable abilities. A scion of Demacia, Luxanna had had as privileged an upbringing as almost anyone could ask, but she was not arrogant. Ezreal had always known her as a pure feminine soul, prone to giggling, but her fury on the battlefield could not be discounted. In her own hand Lux bore her magical staff, a staff of hardwood with golden adornments on the top and sides.

Both heroes were dressed as they were commonly seen on the Field of Justice. Ezreal was in his worn leathers and outfit of brown and gold, belts, gizmos and equipment ready as if he expected some unexplored cave to emerge at any moment. Lux wore silver armor pieces at shoulder, legs, feet, and chest, adorned by rubies, with white cloth bordered in gold streaming behind her shoulders and waist. Below it all was a form-fitting blue body suit that hugged to the shapely lines of her young body.

Ezreal and Lux walked outside of the grey stone of the base into the lush forest that lay beyond. No harsh creatures were here now, nor any enemy champions waiting to spring on them at any moment. It was silent, it was peaceful, the sounds of nature everywhere and the light of the rising sun dappling both blonde heads into a golden glow.

They had travelled along the south path leading out from the base, where a clear expanse of grass lay ahead to mark the lane. To each side stretched a forest of trees, and ahead in the distance loomed the first obelisk, the tower of stone whose features were hidden by distance.

Ezreal stopped, and brought forward his gauntlet, studying the blue amulet on it, as he had a hundred times before, and spoke to his gorgeous companion "I just wanted to go out for a walk, dear Lux. You didn’t have to come along. I sometimes need a break from constantly being summoned onto a battlefield. One almost forgets to take in the world."

"I was glad to come." Lux looked at him and poked the bottom of her staff into the soft grass below their feet. "It's such a beautiful day."

It seemed they were both early risers. Ezreal had plotted to go out for a walk on his own; he was always restless and prone to action. He was also no stranger to solo journeys, but as he had prepared to leave, his eyes had been drawn to the blonde woman walking out to enjoy her own morning.

This was hardly the first time Lux had come to Ezreal's attention though. They had served on the Field of Justice numerous times together, battling united against their enemies. They made a good pair, and the explorer enjoyed her useful abilities and powers.

It also helped that Lux was an absolutely gorgeous woman.

Her large blue eyes seemed to always shine at him in joy and optimism, with delicate eyebrows above, thin tapering nose and pink lips. The long blonde hair that defined her seemed to carry a light of its own as it framed her face majestically, constantly shifting but never anything other than lovely. Her clinging blue body suit revealed slim legs and exquisitely feminine hips.

Ezreal had long basked in the Lady of Luminosity's beauty but had never had an opportunity to take their working partnership further. Until today.

He felt a bit of trepidation at the prospects, a curious sensation for the adventuring explorer. There was no place for fear in one who went to the dark reaches of the world where others were too scared to go. But could Lux actually be causing him to feel anxious...?

Ezreal pointed. "Time to try out my powers. I must practice my aim for the battlefield." There was more than that to it, he knew. He wanted to try and impress Lux, to show his worthiness. It was a tribal, masculine line of thinking, but Ezreal did not care. He pointed his gauntleted arm in the direction of a nearby grove of trees to their right.

At his command, the blue amulet lit up brightly, conjuring an ice-blue bow that suddenly emerged from both sides of his gauntlet. A creation of pure magic, the energy bow awaited his command, but Ezreal did not wait for long. Looking at Lux beside him, he fired at his target without looking.

A golden ray of light emerged from the bow to shoot straight towards the target tree. The beam struck dead middle, jarring the tree, tearing through the bark. As the smoke cleared, a blackened hole that cut deeply emerged into sight, and both Ezreal and Lux could both smell the sudden stench of burnt wood. The blue bow winked out of existence on his arm after the shot.

Lux smiled at him. "Good shot, Ezreal. But let me show you what a true lady can do." She gave him a radiant smile, and then brought up her staff suddenly at the same tree. There came a sudden sound, a tinkling, shining sound of pure light, as Lux pointed her now shining staff into the grove of trees.

A white orb of light shot forth with a trail of gleaming light particles, looking like some sort of miniature heavenly comet. It struck the same area Ezreal had, cutting the rest of the way through the tree through the soft center. The tree was wrapped in a bright glow, a halo appearing above, a column of light of light holding it in place for several seconds. As it faded, however, there came a crack as the tree began to fall into the direction of the wind, dangerously close to them both. Ezreal gave a cry of alarm and turned back to her. "Lux...!"

Unconcernedly, a smile still playing faintly on her face, Lux fired a different orb of light past the falling tree. This one was rainbow coloured and moved slower. Ezreal felt the shadow of the falling tree approach him as it descended ominously, and then suddenly, he saw it stop in its fall.

The rainbow orb behind the tree was pulling it backwards with furious force. It was not the only thing it was pulling in, with needles, branches, all sorts of forest refuse being sucked in towards the center. The rainbow orb absorbed it all, hanging there and shining in all sorts of brilliant and varying colour. The falling tree righted itself, then began to fall backwards.

After Lux saw the tree falling away from them both, she gave a deft flick of her head. The singularity exploded suddenly, sending out a wave of light and obliterating anything in its radius. Then the tree fell back where the orb had once been had been, falling to the earth with a loud crash.

Ezreal looked at Lux with a brilliant smile to match her own. He had seen these spells before and they still amazed him. "Well done, Lux."

"Thanks Ezreal," Lux said. She blushed at the compliment and looked at him with a pleased expression on her face. The Lady of Luminosity was playing her own game too.

Luxanna Crownguard had always been taken with the young, brave explorer and his adventurous nature. She had been sheltered her whole life, away from the mysteries of the world in her pursuit of study and magic. When Ezreal had stepped forth, a brave man who feared nothing and lived life in the outside to the fullest, Lux had felt the stirrings of attraction. They were so different, and yet similar, perfect for each other.

Ezreal was also very handsome, which helped. He had a light of his own, eyes shining brightly from beneath a tangle of blonde hair where his goggles lay. His outfit could not be more different than hers, durable, rugged, occasionally but appealing dirty or torn, so fitting to his profession as a man of the world ready to explore and see new things. Lux had long seen the strange markings beneath his pair of bright eyes and wondered what they meant to him, the mystery entrancing to her. Who knew where this man had gone, what mysteries he had seen?

"One more spell." Ezreal paused for a moment, then oriented himself down the grass that stretched as far as they could see. The amulet shone even brighter than before and made a tinkling sound. The ice-blue bow emerged again, but looked somehow different, lengthier than before.

Ezreal slowly rose into the air, his body twisting. "Grrrrraaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" he cried, his body floating impossibly against the gravity, and suddenly a huge disc of golden light emerged from the end of the long magical bow. Trailing specks of light and travelling at considerable speed, it soared over the grass down the lane, a brilliant specimen of magic.

The effort had been considerable to Ezreal. He was breathing heavily as he fell back to the earth, his ice-blue energy bow winking again out of existence. "Don't know if I'll be able to do that again for a while."

"Well you showed me yours." Lux looked at her partner with more than a little flirt in her tone. "Now let me show you mine."

Lux pointed herself in the same direction. Similarly to Ezreal, Lux's spell caused her to rise into the air. Her body arched backwards and her head pointed upwards. Ezreal could not help but note the protrusion of her silver breastplate into the sky. He drew himself away from that sight reluctantly to see the trail of orange-red down the lane, marking her target. "Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyeah!" Lux cried into the air, her staff twirling alarmingly fast as if it had a mind of its own. Then she threw her hands and body forward.

A huge column and awe-inspiring light shot forth from her staff. It was mostly white, but tinged with red and blue, and it blazed down the lane instantly. The sight was so bright and powerful that Ezreal had to shield his eyes, remembering the many times Lux's Final Spark had spelt doom to her distant enemies.

Lux stayed in the air for a moment, then descended back onto the ground, her laboured breath audible even from Ezreal's distance. The Final Spark cast, and any ultimate in general, was taxing for any hero. Ezreal looked at her concernedly as Lux swayed a moment, then began to fall backwards.

Ezreal did not hesitate. His amulet flashed blue once more, and suddenly he was no longer where he had been, leaving behind only a flash of golden light. His Arcane Shift brought him instantly behind Lux's falling form, and he brought his hands out to catch her. Lux looked upwards and saw Ezreal's face and body writhing in golden light from his teleport, and had never seen a more wondrous sight. Lux felt so amazingly safe in his arms, a sense of security and protection filling her.

For a moment, the Prodigal Explorer held the Lady of Luminosity in his arms, looking into her beautiful face. And then he kissed her passionately.

He couldn't resist. Lux's face was flushed and beautiful in her exertions, her form so radiant. Ezreal was done with waiting. He wanted her to know how he felt.

The moment was perfect for Lux, no woman could have hoped for better. Her arms snaked around his neck, her mouth opening for his, their tongues dueling in mutual desire. Slowly, Ezreal lowered her onto the soft grass, their lips locked for an incredible amount of time, the first kiss that neither of them wanted to have end.

Nothing lasts forever. Ezreal broke the kiss and panted, breathing in the refreshing morning air. Below him, Lux lay stretched out in glorious form, breast still heaving as she strove for breath. "Wow," was all she could say.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Ezreal looked into those lovely blue eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Luxanna Crownguard."

"You clearly haven't seen enough of them then." Lux said, giggling lightly. "Some of the other heroes look like they were selected from a beauty contest."

He would be lying if Ezreal said otherwise. He had noticed many of his fellow competitors, like the ravishing Sheriff of Piltover. But none of them seemed right for him. Not like Lux. "I don't care about anyone else. I only care about you."

Ezreal drew their lips together again and brought his own arms around her gently but firmly. Lux drew her eyes closed, delighting in the sensation of kissing this bright boy, of the feel of his arms around her. She could feel her strength returning, along with a different feeling inside her, growing constantly: lust.

Lux broke the kiss from Ezreal as he began to press into her shapely female form from above. "Not here," she said, flushed and breathless, but immensely excited. She looked into the comparative cover of the forest to their right, the one they had recently been firing their spells into. A clearing had been made by her Lucent Singularity, deprived of anything but a clear patch of grass, and more out of eyeshot.

"There," Lux said, pointing, as Ezreal looked over to follow the direction of the gaze. "Our magic has cleared a place for us..."

Ezreal rose off of her, but kept his hand in hers, gently helping her off the ground. Hand in hand they walked towards the clearing, practically skipping along the ground.

As Ezreal and Lux approached their destination the Lady of Luminosity felt the glorious morning sun on her back, a comforting warmth that seemed to be pushing her forward. However, as they continued, that warm feeling disappeared; the sun had yet to crest the trees this far in. It was a pity.

Ezreal continued forward hesitantly, curious as to how far Lux was planning to take things. His head was filled with thoughts of the intoxicating beauty beside him. They finally reached the clearing. Ezreal turned his head and met her eyes. “Here we are, my lady,” Ezreal said with exaggerated courtesy. “Whatever shall we do?”

“Only what we've always wanted to.” Lux smiled at him and carefully dropped her staff to the ground. She brought her hands up to the clasps of her various armour adornments and began to take them off one by one. Lux focused on the less revealing pieces first, wanting to stretch out the anticipation, removing her bracers and high boots, and also the fluttering white cloth that streamed behind her when she moved.

Ezreal began to remove his extraneous gear as well, both man and woman watching each other undress themselves in barely disguised desire. His belts and jacket were first, then his oversized gauntlet. When he removed his goggles from the top of his head, revealing his ragtag hair in all of its glory, Lux smiled at him. Ezreal was clad in only his undershirt and his pair of reliable pants, dirty, ripped and torn.

Lux had finished unclasping her ornate silver breastplate and slowly drew it off, eyes on his the whole time. She was still in her tight-fitting blue bodysuit beneath, but he could see the more than ample curve of breasts and exquisite feminine form. Ezreal's eyes swept up and down her sleek body and Lux smiled at him, shyly, her cheeks blushing.

Clad only in her dark blue bodysuit, her blonde hair flowing down her shoulders in bright contrast, her eyes bright and face radiant, Lux studied Ezreal as he continued. Drawing his undershirt above his head in a smooth motion, he threw it aside.

Lux's eyes were drawn downwards to the body of the explorer, the visible stomach muscles and scars of his near catastrophes. Then she smiled. “If you show me yours, I'll show you mine,” echoing her earlier words to him. And then she slid a hand upwards to the zipper on her bodysuit and grasped it, pulling it down.

Ezreal's eyes were drawn to Lux's still covered breasts and the hardening nipples that the bodysuit could not hide. Her hand descended further, revealing more and more white skin and the valley between her pair of sizable breasts. Lux watched him staring at her form, drawing the zipper down to just below her belly button. Then she gripped the inside of the suit with each hand and drew it wide open, baring herself from the waist up.

As the wonderful breasts of Lux, Lady of Luminosity came into view, Ezreal felt his erection growing harder in his pants. They were perfectly round, tipped in light pink nipples that stood outwards in visible arousal. Her long blonde hair tumbled downwards to frame them, obscuring one nipple from his view. Lux's gaze fell to his visible manhood straining through his pants and her lips drew into a smile.

Lux drew her zipper even further downwards. Ezreal watched with baited breath as her hand passed her abdomen, and the first golden curl of her mound came into view. His cock strained at its cloth trappings below as Lux completed the zipper's journey downwards. Deftly, she pushed the blue bodysuit downwards off of her hips and down her legs, then lifted them one by one to free herself once and for all from its clutches. “That thing is always so damn tight,” she said lightly, as if to distract him from her form, throwing the garment to the side.

Ezreal did not reply. He was speechless as his eyes swept up and down her form, the immaculate breasts, the beautiful mound of golden curls between her legs, marking her womanhood. Lux smiled at him, fully nude, her entire radiant form on display to him for the first time, shining even in the shadow of the trees.

Lux walked slowly towards him as he stood there paralyzed by the sight of her. Both hands found his chest, stroking it, then slowly descending downwards. At such close range, all Ezreal could see was that lovely face, those large blue eyes looking at him, previously so innocent, but now filled with lust. He felt Lux's hands grip at his pants, and her head descended to his stomach, kissing him all the way down the trail of blonde hairs along his body. Lux descended to draw the pants and underwear beneath down to his feet in one solid motion, and he lifted his feet one by one to allow her to remove the garment.

There were no secrets between them now. Clad as nature had intended them to be, in the forest of Summoner's Rift, the two lovers were completely exposed to the other. Luxanna Crownguard, shining as brightly as one would expect from the Lady of Luminosity, her naked feminine beauty unparalleled. In front of her Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer, his manhood pointing outwards from a nest of blonde pubic hair, his strong male form standing tall and upright above his lover.

Lux was still on her knees where she had drawn off Ezreal's pants, and made to rise. However, as she rose, her head passed Ezreal's protruding manhood. Lux looked upwards to see Ezreal watching her carefully, the lust written all over his eyes. She knew what he wanted.

Lux smiled at him one more time, that glorious smile that never failed to delight Ezreal. Then she looked forward at the maleness in front of her, contemplating its length. One hand stretched forward tentatively to touch it, first the tip, then the length, her finger tips sliding every so softly along the skin. Ezreal cried out at the sensation.

Emboldened by her lover's response, Lux drew her second hand onto his phallus as well to grip it solidly. She began to pump, leading Ezreal to shudder at her warm, deft touch. He looked down to see the sight of Lux pumping along his length with both hands, large blue eyes drawn upwards to see his pleasure.

“Ugggghhhh,” moaned Ezreal as Lux continued that exquisite touch. He had never expected her to give him a handjob. Lux had never seemed the type, always so innocent, giggly, but here she was, gripping his manhood with increasing tightness.

Lux continued that way for some time, then drew her eyes downward. She saw the precum that had collected on the tip of his manhood, glistening wetly at the end of this long cock that she loved. In youthful curiosity, Lux removed her hands from him and dabbed a finger at the collecting precum. She looked at her moist finger and then into his inquiring eyes above, then put it into his mouth. Her mouth sucked at her finger for a second, then she smiled. “Mmmmm.”

Ezreal found that wonderfully erotic, but that could not prepare him for what came next. Having completed her taste test and enjoying it, Lux bent her head forward. Her mouth opened, and Lux sucked at the precum at the end of his dick, licking it all with an exquisite tongue flick that made Ezreal's knees buckle.

Lux leaned back off his cock again, contemplating the stronger taste, then swallowed and smiled upwards. Her head bent forward again and this time she took more of his dick inside her mouth. The scent of musky maleness filled her nose but she did not care; she was enraptured only at the thought of giving pleasure to her lover.

And Ezreal was only too happy to be on the receiving end. He looked down at Lux's blonde head and flowing locks, her pink lips wrapped around his dick. However, Lux was not experienced, and she did not quickly accustom herself to her newfound position. It took some time for her to brave descending further along his cock, and even then only made it to halfway. Ezreal did not rush her, too enraptured at the hot wet feel of her mouth on his cock.

Eventually, however, Ezreal came to realize that Lux was doing this for him and not for herself. Ezreal could tell that blowjobs did not come naturally for her, and despite the exquisite feeling, he could no longer deny that knowledge. His hands gripped her head on either side and slowly pushed her off his dick. Lux did not resist, although she did give a final suck at his dickhead before sliding off, a trail of saliva connecting her mouth to it until it finally broke as she leaned further back. She brought a hand to her mouth to wipe away the fluids that had collected there.

“That was amazing Lux. But this experience should be something for both of us.” Ezreal slowly drew Lux downwards to the clearing.

Distantly, he was grateful for the complete destruction of the ground around them. It was bare save for shortened blades of grass, a soft bed that never threatened the discomfort that was associated with sex outdoors. Lux lay on her side on the ground across from him, looking into his eyes deeply with lust. “What now, Ezreal?”

"Your turn, Lux.” Ezreal extended his hands outwards to grasp at her breasts. At his touch, Lux's breath went out of her as he experimentally squeezed her breasts, flicking the nipple between thumb and forefinger. Her lips parted and she sighed in delight.

Ezreal slid his hands ever lower; first trailing down the curve of her belly, then through the mound of curly blonde hair that felt like soft down. Finally, he brought his hand to the moisture between Lux's thighs.

She was wetter than any woman he had ever known. Ezreal felt that at once, his hand quickly moist with Lux's arousal as he began to feel around his wonderful situation. He began to work his hand inside her. Slowly at first, then slow increasing the pace. Ezreal rubbed at her slick outer folds, and Lux cried out in pleasure, her body arching forward into his hand. Her long blonde hair shook with her head as she tried to contain the sensations running up her body.

As time went on, Ezreal began to insert his fingers, each time bringing Lux a jarring pleasure. He continued to finger her for some time, even as Lux's movements became increasingly erratic. Her moans of “Ohhh....Ezreal...uhhhh....there...right there...” denoted her increasing loss of control. Ezreal had planned to bring her to completion, to give her the release she wanted, but suddenly Lux drew her hand to his. “No. Don't finish it...I am so close.”

Ezreal drew his hand out of her and looked at her inquiringly.

“First it was your turn, and then mine.” Lux looked into his eyes. “Now it's both of ours.”

She lay on her back and drew him onto her. As Ezreal contemplated her female form below, he knew what she wanted. Slowly, with one hand he pointed his dick toward her moist blonde pussy, lining it up.

“Fast or slow?”

“Slow. To start. Then fast.” Lux blushed again.

Ezreal slowly thrust himself forward. As his dick entered her for the first time, they both let out a joined sigh. Ezreal felt the tip of his dick surrounded by Lux's tight pussy, stopping at that sensation for a while, then pushing in further. Lux's mouth opened, her golden hair shining. Her head shook to the side, sending the blonde locks shaking. Ezreal's penis felt so damn good inside her; she felt exquisitely filled, and he had not even pushed in the whole way.

The explorer did not rush things, but eventually he felt himself fully sheathed inside the blonde beauty. Almost incredulous at his fortune and the wondrous sensation of his fully surrounded dick, Ezreal looked down at Lux. Her closed eyes opened at the sensation of his stare as she contemplated her tight pussy stretched by this new partner. Lux smiled at him, sated by the feeling of his full cock buried within her.

Ezreal drew out slowly, then thrust in again, faster than before. Lux's smile broke off as she felt his thrust hit something further inside her. She cried out, and then again as the penis slammed into her cunt once more. Ezreal regularly increasing his tempo, driving into Lux faster and faster as they both alternated moans and cry of sexual joy.

More time passed. The coupling continued under the trees on that soft grass on that beautiful morning. Ezreal the Prodigal Explorer continued to drive into Lux, Lady of Luminosity, her legs stretched wide, welcoming his thrusts. She began to thrust forward back onto him, meeting his thrusts and sending them both into shuddering impacts.

Ezreal's tempo began to grow less regular. Lux might not be the most sexually experienced woman, but she did know what that meant. She threw both her hands onto Ezreal's chest to stop his thrusting. The explorer stopped immediately, his chest and body sweaty from his exertions. He looked at her. “Is something wrong-”

“Couldn't have felt more right.” Lux looked at him and drew his face forward to kiss him. Then she suddenly threw them both to the side, rolling them over, and then Lux was on top.

The Lady of Lumonisty rose above him, her naked female form shining even brighter as her natural glow was amplified by the dappled sweat. Her large breasts came into vision, her pink nipples erect, her eyes sparkling in lust. Ezreal did not protest this new position and glorious view. Lux descended her body onto his, legs lifting off his to sheath herself over and over on Ezreal's length. The explorer let out a sigh as he saw the sight of his cock disappearing into her from this wonderful new perspective.

Luxanna Crownguard began to rock up and down on Ezreal, her breasts jiggling, hair shaking, blue eyes fixed on his. He could not see anything but her shining, bright form and the warm feel of her gripping pussy. Her body met his upward thrusts with descents, their bodies meeting in a lewd and wicked slapping sound of flesh on flesh. After a couple of minutes, Lux descended to kiss him one last time, knowing that neither could last much longer.

Lux felt Ezreal's throbbing erection inside her as her nude female form lay on top of his, her breasts delightfully pressed into his chest. The kiss continued for a long time, then slowly, almost teasingly, Lux brought her body back upwards. Her pace reached new heights in intensity as she again drove herself down on him, his thrusts speeding up in response as well.

They were both so close. So wonderfully close. Lux cried out as she approached orgasm, Ezreal's hands wrapped around her waist, her own braced on his chest. As they neared their culmination, a ray of light emerged through the trees from the rising sun. The two coupling lovers were suddenly bathed in beautiful sunlight, the glorious warmth hitting them both once again from a long period of shadow. It was like a divine sign of acceptance and joy.

Ezreal cried out Lux's name and began to shake uncontrollably, convulsing beneath Lux's form as she drove herself on him again and again. Lux felt the first hot eruption of Ezreal's seed inside her and that sent her into a powerful orgasm, her fluids rushing out to surround the cumming dick inside her. She unrestrainedly screamed in pleasure, a high girlish sound that seemed like it would carry everywhere. From below, Ezreal looked up to see the almost impossible beauty of Lux, the woman he was flooding with his seed, her shining form glittering even brighter now in the sun, golden hair flashing, breasts glimmering, thighs straining, her head thrown back in pleasure. It was like orgasming into a golden-haired angel, Ezreal considered, a dirty, wonderful thought.

There was no stopping now. Ezreal could feel his penis spurting quickly inside her welcoming cunt, as if so aroused by her beauty above that it could not shoot its contents fast enough. He looked down to where their bodies were joined and he could see his dick muscle convulsing again and again, the feeling of ejaculating freely and without abandon absolutely exquisite. Ezreal continued to thrust inside her as he came, his body soaring. For Lux, the sensations were equally wonderful. Her thrown back head returned forward to look into his eyes, eyes meeting Ezreal's to welcome his seed inside her. She could feel his penis twitching inside her and Lux had never known a better feeling than that flood of warmth filling her at her core. The knowledge that this beautiful blonde boy was seeding her made Lux's orgasm go on and on.

They were almost at the end now. Both lovers were on their last reserves of energy. Lux was coming down from her powerful climax, shining magnificently in the brilliant sunlight still. Ezreal's orgasm finished with a few more weak spurts into her completely filled pussy. Lux fell bonelessly onto Ezreal's form, exhausted beyond words. His dick was still inside her, a situation neither of them made any move to rectify.

Around them was the forest of Summoner's Rift, the sounds of nature in the morning, birds chirping, sunlight dappling the sweaty forms of Luxanna and Ezreal. Both of them had been too involved in each other's bodies to have noticed it, but the setting they had coupled in was a beautiful scene of nature.

It had been a wonderful morning, one they would never forget. Lux's blonde locks ticked at Ezreal's chest, her head pillowed into his chest. With one hand he stroked her hair.

“I love you, Luxanna Crownguard,” he said, drunk on bodily pleasure and her, this Lady of Luminosity.

Lux lifted her head upwards to look at him with those large blue eyes. “I love you, Ezreal.”

Together, the two heroes basked in the morning sun, naked and sated.

It had been a union of light.


End file.
